Lily Luna Malfoy: a night
by mezalinabeauty
Summary: Lily Luna Malfoy and Scorpius have nothing to do until Scorpius comes up with an idea...hmmmm...


Lily Luna Malfoy and I were at home, bored, sitting on the couch, not doing anything.

"So, Princess", I smirked, "how about we do something?"

I suddenly lifted Lily off the couch, and Lily shrieked. "Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, put me down this instant!"

"No will do." I smirked. I walked to our bedroom, and set Lily down on the bed. He whispered in her ear, "How 'bout we get some children?"

"Scorpius Malfoy you big-"

I cut Lily off by kissing her roughly and passionately. Lily moaned softly into my mouth, making me slow the kiss a little. I loved that sound. It almost sent shivers through _me_. I felt my pants get a little tighter.

"And what was I?" I said sneakily. "What? Oh right you were a-" I cut off Lily again by kissing her.

I gripped her hair and turned her head around, to her neck. Soft moans left her lips as I nipped and sucked at the skin, leaving mark after mark. She placed her other hand into my hair, pushing my head closer to her skin, urging me. I bit a little harder. She wouldn't be hiding these in the morning. I wouldn't let her. I lifted up her shirt, and unbuttoned the buttons.

"Oh now you want to do this?" I smirked. I loved seeing her flustered. It was just so cute.

"Yes, do more!" Lily sighed. She pouted, as well. I gave in to my desire and caught that pouty lip with my teeth, biting gently before transforming it into a bruising kiss. She accepted it, bringing her arms to wrap around my neck. I took one of her legs into my hand, bringing it up to hitch around my waist. I could feel the warmth from her thigh radiate through my jeans. I grabbed her other leg and roughly pulled it around me also. She wrapped her legs around me obediently, purposely rubbing herself against the bulge in my jeans.

I grunted as I broke from the kiss. Panting, I looked down at her. Her hair was even more mussed than before, her chest was heaving, the blue bra she wore looking ready to bust. Her skirt had ridden up to show a pair of blue panties. Red marks, which would probably bruise, riddled her neck. And those once pouty lips were now red and swollen. Fuck she was delicious. She was so warm, and so fucking soft!

I pulled off my shirt, and I pulled off her panties and skirt. Her vagina was so beautiful. I then unclasped her bra.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a second." Lily said suddenly. She unzipped my jeans, and took them off, then she rubbed her hand on my cock. I growled, damn this girl was magic. Lily giggled. I went down to her stomach and kissed her stomach. "Scorpius, that tickles!" she protested, although it was obvious that she didn't mind.

I brushed my fingers against her sides, knowing that she was very sensitive there. "Really? What about this?" I brushed my lips against her side, right below her bra.

I felt her hands in my hair, gently winding her fingers through my hair. "You're such a jerk," she said with a giggle.

I slid my hand behind her back, and grabbed at the hook of her bra. "I'm ok with that," I murmured, unsnapping the bra. She slid her arms out of it, and I threw it across the room. Immediately, I moved a hand to cup her right breast. I attached my lips to the left, sucking right where I could feel her heart beating.

The fingers in my hair tugged. "Scorpius!" she gasped. One of her hands slid down to the back of my shoulder, and dug into the skin. It was a delicious sting.

I groaned against her skin, biting the skin of her breast, making sure to leave a mark. Then I switched, giving each one the same treatment. No need to be unfair.

"I think that I should show you that you have nothing to be angry about," she whispered, her hands beginning to knead the muscles of my shoulders. They relaxed automatically, her fingers working their own kind of magic. The kind we never learned at Hogwarts.

She leaned forward, and I waited for the kiss. But it never came. Instead, it was placed against my cheek. Then my jaw, then my chin, and then down to my neck. Her fingers moved to my chest, moving to relax me further. But then she did it. She rolled her hips against the obvious bulge in my boxers. I hissed through my breath, but she didn't show that she noticed. She kept going, and kept moving her hips against mine, creating a friction that made me want more. She was doing it again. She was purposely trying to rile me up, yet pretending to be innocent by rubbing my shoulders. Tricky witch.

I grabbed her hips, holding them tightly before rolling her under me. I took hold of her knees, pulling them, and bringing my hard-on to her underwear, rubbing against her. She moaned loudly, not bothering to be innocent or quiet anymore.

"Scorpius!" she moaned.

I ran a hand along the inside of her thigh, eventually rubbing my thumb along her slit.

A breathy sigh left her lips, followed by a soft moan. "Don't be mean," she pouted.

I ignored her and kept up a slow pace. But when I glanced at her face, I felt short of breath. Her cheeks were flushed, her hair around her like a red halo, and her lips parted as she panted. How could I deny her? I slid in one finger.

"Scorpius!" she gasped, obviously taken back. She must have really thought I was only going to tease her. I kept a steady pace before adding another finger. I begin to bite and suck on the inside of her thigh, leaving even more marks. But soon I could feel her thigh trembling against my lips, and I could tell that she was reaching her peak. So I added one more finger as I moved to gently nibble on one bruised and pouting lip. And soon, her walls were tightening around my fingers.

"Scorpius!" she screamed, her breaths coming in short and gasping pants. I groaned at the feel of her squeezing my hand. I knew how amazing that feeling was on other parts of me. And I was eager to feel it again. That was a great thing about Lily. She may not have the best lasting power, but she could keep going.

I slid my fingers out of her, and looked at them. They were coated completely. I brought one to my lips, tasting one finger. Damn she tasted good. When I popped the finger out of my mouth, Lily sat up and brought her lips around the other two. I bit back a groan at the sight. Was there anything this girl wouldn't do?

She gave my fingers one last lick before dropping her head back onto the pillow. Feeling that rush in my skin and nerves, I quickly pulled off my boxers, tossing them in some unknown direction. I positioned myself at her entrance, but I didn't move any closer. I rested my weight on my arms, holding my face just above hers.

I thrusted inside of her, I couldn't help it anymore. Oh shit, she was so hot! I dropped my head onto her shoulder as she let out a small scream of surprise and ecstasy. It felt so fucking good to be with her. So fucking right.

I built up a steady pace, which began to get faster as she begin making louder sounds and whispering things in my ear.

"Oh, Scorpius! Yes! Yes, Scorpius!" she screamed. I loved how loud she was. It was a music of its own.

"Fuck, Lily!" I ground out. I clenched my jaw as I continued to thrust into her, my pace gaining speed as I felt her getting closer to the edge.

"Harder, Scorpius," she whispered with a pleading voice.

"Anything, sweetheart," I groaned, slamming my hips into hers harder, surely bruising her. Not that she would mind.

"Scorpius!" Lily screamed, her walls trying to milk me for all I had as she came. I tensed a little, holding back for a couple more thrusts before letting go. White lights and stars flashed in my eyes as a nirvana ran through my blood, making me float. I felt like I was about to cum. Oh shit! I did! I dropped to my elbows, not wanting to crush her with my weight. I lazily pulled out of her, and rolled over onto my side. She turned to nuzzle her face into my neck. I did the same, but into her hair instead. I felt her hand tracing patterns on my chest. I smiled at the feeling.

She pulled back and kissed me. I lazily responded, no hurry in my skin any longer. She pulled away and put her head back in the crook of my neck. "I love you," she whispered.

I threw my other arm around her, pulling her closer. "Yeah, me too," I mumbled, my eyes closing.

Oh yes, this was a beautiful night.


End file.
